A Faded Memory
by LassoThatFurry
Summary: Not So Good With Summaries. [A Couple Chapters Will Be Split Into Parts.] I Do Not Own Inuyasha. R&R! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**Chiyo POV**

" . . . Just stay here, Chiyo!"

"Kagome!"

With Sota behind her tail, both fled and disappeared into the Higarashi Shrine.

I sighed. "I wonder what's going on with her. She's been acting odd lately."

"KAGOME!"

I jumped. "Sota?"

"CHIYO! HELP!"

"Oh, no."

**Chapter One: Into The Feudal Era [Part 1]**

I barged the doors open and found Sota curled into a ball.

"Sota, what happened?"

He was shaking intensively. "A demon . . . it was a demon!"

"What are you -"

"A demon dragged her into the Bone Eater's Well!"

I ran to his side and tried to comfort him as much as I could. "Sota, you need to calm down. . ."

He rocked back and forth. "Please, Chiyo, we need to help Kagome. I don't want to lose her. Not like we did with . . ." His voice faltered.

I put an arm around him and pulled him in close. "Don't worry, Sota. Everything will be alright . . ."

He looked up and showed his innocent eyes. "How do you know?"

I looked at the Bone Eater's Well; for some reason, I felt connected to it. Was it calling me?

"Chiyo . . .?"

" . . . I'll be back, Sota."

He grabbed my sleeve. "Where are you going?"

I got up, walked down the stairs, and met the well. "Go back home, now . . ." I looked back and smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

Sota reached his hand out; tears streamed down his pale blue cheeks. "Chiyo don't!"

Without another word, I jumped into the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

**I Know It's Real Short, But Part Two Will Be Up Very Soon. Thank You For Reading. Until Then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Into The Feudal Era [Part 2]**

**~Chiyo POV~**

" . . . WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"It's a demon! What else, stupid?!"

I overheard yelling from outside the well.

"I wonder if Kagome is okay . . ." I whispered in a low voice.

I placed my foot on the right spot and began to climb the well.

"Kagome?" I yelled.

"AH! SOMEONE HELP!"

I felt the chills rumble down my spine. "That is Kagome . . ."

" . . . THAT WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!"

I heard another voice. Kagome must be in serious trouble!

"I'm coming!" I climbed faster.

"AHH! THE POWER OF THE SHIKON JEWEL IS FULFULLING MY ABSOLUTE DESIRES!"

I paused as I heard the growling voice. I began to tremble.

"Quick, you idiot!" The other voice shrieked.

"Can't you see I'm trying!" Kagome's responded back.

Finally, I had met the top of the well.

My mouth dropped in an instant. I nearly faint when I saw the demon upon my prescence.

"CHIYO!"

I looked to my right and saw Kagome. She was pinned to a tree by the Demon, but she wasn't alone. A boy, too, was pinned to the same tree. She was right on top of him, and I could tell he was struggling to get her off.

"I need to help them . . ."

I looked around and "unexpectedly" found a sword on the floor. "M-my lucky day . . ."

"Hurry up and get this arrow off my chest!" The boy yelled.

"I'm trying!" Kagome said. It seemed she was struggling, too.

I picked up the sword and looked at the demon.

The demon had the body of a catipillar; it seemed to be a woman's body attached to it, too.

"Hurry up!" The boy yelled again.

I heard Kagome moan in pain. The demon was practically squeezing the life out of her!

"Don't worry . . ." I lift up the sword and held it high. "I'm going to help Kagome." I ran toward the demon and felt the energy build inside. ". . . Even if it means taking my life!"

I jumped in mid - air, brought the sword down, and sliced the demon's body in half.

The demon bellowed and lashed its body to the ground, twisting and turning, yelling in bitter pain. I was terrified at that moment.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" The demon yelled.

Kagome and the boy were finally released from its tight grip; Kagome fled and ran toward my direction while the boy stood right in front of the demon.

"H-how did you do that?!" Kagome shrieked.

I stood still. "I don't know . . . "

We both looked at each other and then at the demon; it had died.

"Heh, I can't thank you enough . . ." The boy said. He bent down, opened the demon's inner stomach, and reached inside.

Kagome looked at me. "Chiyo, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? You should consider yourself lucky, Kagome." I pout in disappointment.

Kagome sighed. "Chiyo, I want you to go back."

"But I -"

"Inuyasha!"

We both turned around. An old woman appeared from the dark shadows of the forest.

"Lady Kaede..." Kagome whispered.

I looked at her. "Who?"

"Inuyasha! I demand that you return the Shikon Jewel back to its original place holder!"

"Heh, no way, old hag." The boy leaped and made a run for it.

"You will not get away with this." Lady Kaede took out a beaded necklace from her kimono, wrapped it around her fingers, and spoke a few words that I barely caught.

"Heh, you really think that - " The boy paused as the beads flew in his direction; it latched around his neck before he knew it.

"What? What the hell is this?" He grabbed the necklace and tried to take it off, but he couldn't.

"Quick, Kagome! You need to say a word that will stop Inuyasha!"

"A word?! Any word?!"

"Yes, Child. But be quick!"

Kagome scratched her head. "What word should I use ..?"

"Heh, too late!" He smirked. He laughed and then ran off.

"Hurry, we must follow him!" Kaede announced.

"Right ..." Kagome replied. Before she could leave, she mouthed two words. "Go home."

She left without another word.

* * *

**I Know It's Been A While. I've Just Been Super Busy Lately. Anyway, I Will Update Soon. R&R ! It Would Be Much Appreciated! Thank You ! :)**


End file.
